


Juliet

by LexieCarver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark with a fluffy ending, F/M, Juliet's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 23:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieCarver/pseuds/LexieCarver
Summary: Pairing: Crowley x ReaderBeta: @raspberrymamaWord Count: 2,034Aesthetic and Fic Written By: Lexie CarverLexieCarver on AO3, roxy-davenport on Tumblr, Lexie_Carver on TwitterA/N: This was written for @mrswhozeewhatsis’s Louden Swain SPN Mini Bang. I picked the song “Juliet” by Louden Swain. This is told from Juliet’s POV so darkish with a happy and weirdly fluffy ending. The reader is the female towards the end.





	Juliet

 

[Also posted on my Tumblr- ](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/162404942288/juliet)

 

The night air was crisp and with it came a fierce wind that brought so many delicious smells; the acrid, bitter smell of the man’s fear, the rain that was sure to come and wash away all evidence of my misdeeds, as well as the forest that beckons me only a few paces away. I close my eyes and just let the smells wash over me, lost for a few moments in what they evoke.

 

I was never more thankful that Crowley read poetry to me every night, than right now. I’m happy to have eloquent, intellectual thought even if my master is the only one who could hear it.

 

I long to place my paws on the soft grass and the dirt, feel something under them that isn’t man-made. I abhor concrete. I have to drive the human there, away from prying eyes. I want an uninterrupted dinner.

 

I wait for the metallic chime from the giant object above me, a clock I think it’s called. I’ve grown rather accustomed to it. It’s the harbinger warning the souls that I am near, informing them that their time is up and they belong to my master now. I like to think of it as my theme song. I close my eyes feeling the vibrations of the clock, it's coming. My tail wags with anticipation of that melodic sound.

 

The human looks around widely trying to find out where I am. He has something silver in his hand. Is that something meant to harm me? It looks metallic and sharp. I’ll ask Crowley later tonight to explain weapons to me.

 

I growl loudly at him all the same. I poke just my head out of the shadows. Foolish human. I watch in glee as the man’s fear rises, his eyes huge as he stares back at where he thinks I am, frozen in place. But that won’t do, I’m hungry and I need a good chase. I growl louder and low enough to create vibrations in the small puddles on the ground. As predicted the man drops the metallic thing and runs. I close my eyes and revel in the sounds of the man running. I can hear his heartbeat pick up. His breathing grows ragged. The leaves under his feet crunch loudly.

 

I lift my head and howl to the half moon above me, a message to the other hellhounds that’s he’s mine. I can smell others near, feel them itching to chase him but he’s mine.

 

I run after him quickly giving chase. The forest smells so fresh and inviting. I know the woods better than he does. I can smell him; the acrid smell of his fear gives his location away. I know exactly where he’s hiding but I don’t want it to be over quickly. I want a good chase.

 

My master said this was a very bad man and to delay it. I listen to my master above all else. He is the end-all, be-all of everything. My paws press into the soft dirt and grass as I pick up the pace getting closer to him. I watch as the moonlight lights my path but I stay in the shadows where I belong. I enjoy the chase. He keeps looking back but I’m invisible. There’s no way he knows where I am. That makes the chase all the more fun.

 

I let the darkness surround me in its embrace. I never grow tired; just get more excited the longer the chase goes on. I can smell blood. He must have cut himself on the branches or something. The smell makes me salivate. Is it my imagination or is the blood sweet? Almost calling to me? I can’t wait any longer. I hope my master will forgive me. The smell of the blood fills my mind and I crave more, crave to taste it.

 

I jump high into the air feeling like I’m flying temporarily at least, the wind running through my fur before I land onto the chest of the man I’m hunting.

 

I am the best tracker there is. No one gets away from me. I bark at him trying to tell him to stay down.

 

 

I have him now. He tries to shake me off of his chest but my nails dig into his flesh. I stare in his eyes as he screams and I descend. I let my full demonic nature come out. I am no longer a sentient being, no longer able to communicate eloquently, or talk about philosophy.

 

I rip him to shreds, being fully in the moment relishing my job, my task. This is what I was created to do and I do it better than anyone. I am at the top of my game.

 

I feel a pull but I ignore it. I know it’s my master calling me but I can’t hear him, can’t fully understand him. I’m too far-gone and he knows it. He seems to wait before calling me again.

 

When he does call again, it’s after I’ve devoured the man. I’m out of breath lying on the blood-soaked grass with a torn up human, a full belly and a soul inside. I hear his call and even though I’m exhausted and need a nap, I come to him like the good dog I am. My tail wags happily at the thought of being reunited with my master. I close my eyes and teleport to where he is.

 

But this isn’t my master. I’m in front of a woman. A woman running. A woman on my list. She’s near my master. I can smell him. Maybe my powers are acting up or I’m meant to appear before this woman? Strange indeed.

 

All thought is forgotten when she starts running. My instincts take over and I chase her. The woman’s running so fast in the forest, what a fun chase she is. Who knew I would be this lucky to have two delicious little souls in one night.

 

She looks behind her and to my surprise, looks straight into my eyes. Does she see me? How? She zigs and zags throwing me off the chase. She’s more clever than the male and she has my master’s scent on her. It’s subtle but it’s there. Why does she smell of my master? Did she hurt him?

 

She’s screaming something but the rain starts pouring and her screams are engulfed by rolls of thunder. I prick my ears up growing more attentive to the woman in front of me. The pounding of her feet on the mud aligns with her rapid heartbeat. She screams again, louder this time and I can make out my master’s name. The wind rushes through my large frame as I glide over the tree branches. I’m so close to her.

 

She extends her hands forward and my master grabs her and twirls her around, out of my way. I stop abruptly watching with confusion and anger. I stare up into my master’s face expectantly. What is happening? Why this soul?

 

“Not her,” Crowley growls in my mind. “Never her.”

 

I whimper instinctively at the sound of his growl and bow my head in submission. His eyes seem to get a smidgen softer or am I wishing that were so?

 

“Why master?” I implore him.

 

“Because I -,” he starts to tell me but then stops.

 

I deserve a reason after all these centuries of service. Don’t I?

 

“I have been faithful to you for hundreds of years. I relish in doing my job. I never ask questions, am undyingly loyal, always follow through and hardly ever get hurt. Everything I do is for you, it’s all for you Crowley. Never in hundreds of years have you ever saved a soul before. Please tell me why this one?”

 

“Because I love her.”

 

That was a dagger in my heart. My master loves this woman. This container for a soul. And what can I do but back down. He loves her container and not mine. I’m stuck in this form as a dog serving my master while he loves this slip of a woman. I have such a complex, human brain but at the end of the day I’m just a dog. He will probably make her his Queen. It’s all suddenly so clear why she smells of him. Of course, she’s his in a way I will never be. I will just be his good girl; his pup and she will have everything I wish I could.

 

I watch my master touch her, hold her. I can smell her fear as she looks at me. Her eyes are sympathetic. Is it my imagination or is she almost saying sorry to me? He kisses her, holding her possessively to him.

 

The forest is flooded with pheromones that the wind is picking up. Her hair blows in the wind beside me. Her scent is captivating. My master loves her, wants to mate with her. I can smell it on him. In all these centuries there was never anyone for my master. It was just me and him but I can never be with him as a dog. He smiles with her, an actual smile as he closes his eyes and holds her.

 

I growl lowly at her to warn her that Crowley is my master and if she does anything to him, I will kill her in a heartbeat. Crowley gives me a stern look. I don’t like when Crowley is mad at me. I don’t want him angry with me so I choose to be a better dog.

 

I move closer to the female and I stand under her hand. She takes the hint and pets me. I allow the pet, allow her to touch and caressed my fur. Her touch is different more gentle than my master’s, her gaze more tender. She ignores the blood on my teeth as she bends down. I don’t smell fear this time. She trusts me so soon. Such a loving, gentle, innocent soul has won my master’s heart. No wonder I can never be with him. I do what needs to be done so Crowley can show her a side that I thought long dead.

 

“Let’s go home,” Crowley says both to me and the woman beside him.

 

Home: what a beautiful sentiment. “Yes,” the woman and I say at the same time, her using her words and me, speaking in my mind. Maybe she isn’t so bad after all.


End file.
